


Stories and Stories

by CandlelightFool



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlelightFool/pseuds/CandlelightFool
Summary: A little AU after the Ballroom scene.
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stories and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t like the book as a plot-device, but I hated how it got wasted.

“You have to go to him.”

“Thank you for understanding,” she said, before picking up her yellow skirts resolutely.

At the balcony door, Belle turned around. “Aren’t you coming? I wouldn’t _dare_ enter the West Wing without you.”

The Beast stared as Belle stood haloed in light, and he felt himself stand up and follow her as if she was the sun.

“If I can bring back a rattle,” she began, fast and animated, “What’s not to say I cannot bring a person with me. The limits could be endless! It’s wonderful, isn’t it? Imagine! How Mrs Potts will fuss, Papa will grow sick of tea instead.”

“Belle,” he interrupted, flummoxed. “I meant you can be free.”

She halted unexpectedly, and he almost plowed into her in the middle of hallway. She didn’t seem to mind the proximity; had danced with him like it was a natural thing. It was unexpected, and perhaps had made it easier to let her go. You can’t lose what you never had, and why had he ever thought he could keep her.

Belle bit her lip, her brown eyes, large and soulful, trained on him like he was a puzzle to solve. “It’s already dark,” she said, like he was particularly dim-witted. “I don’t wish to meet the wolves again. _That_ wouldn’t stop me, but I made a promise.” She grinned up at him. “And I never could resist a good book.”

Belle turned again, quickly making her way to the tower with the Beast on her heels. She didn’t pay any mind to the broken furniture, not to the dust, even if clung to her dress, and ignored the paintings entirely as they entered the forbidden room.

”You could stay there,” he tried again, voice rumbling as he couldn’t quite believe her flippancy.

”I’d make an awful nurse,” Bella said, opening the heavy cover. The rose glowed at the pedestal next to it, but Belle had glanced at it only once.

”That isn’t true.”

”You were an awful patient. You had limited exposure.” She flipped another page, before an earnest look softened her. “I feel safe here, it’s become something of a home.”

The Beast stepped closer, claws scraping against the tile. “And it always will be.”

”No _buts_ ,” she warned him. “Please request Mrs Potts to make up another guest room.”

The Beast turned around then, half-certain that he would never see her again. “One to befit a king,” he promised, and he would. If Belle chose to return, he would be sure she’d never regret it.


End file.
